


Who the Hell is Christian Grey?

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol's new and improved storytime, Daddy Kink, Daryl's come a long way baby, F/M, Jamison makes everything easier, Spanking, inspired by "the book that shall remain nameless", light/mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Based on this prompt."Daryl hears some of the women in Alexandria having a book club. He is intrigued by their conversation and corners one of them later to ask about the book"





	Who the Hell is Christian Grey?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is my own and I shared it with Bella_Monoxide and KrissyG927, who will be posting their own versions soon.  
> I tried to read this, thing, but couldn't get past page nine, so what I know of it I learned through Wikipedia. Forgive any mistakes as I am more proud to say I have not read this pos, than join the million who have.

Who the Hell is Christian Grey?

Daryl loved having his own house. He had never had four walls and a roof before, especially one he didn’t have to share with anyone else. With three bedrooms and two and a half baths, it was way too big for him, but occasionally Paul or someone else from Hilltop or the Kingdom would stay in Alexandria for a few days and he would always offer his extra space to them.

He had come a long way since the world ended. He had friends and family that he trusted and that trusted him in return. It was still difficult for him when he met new people, but he employed coping mechanisms he had learned from Denise, which made things better for him.

There were so many new people in Alexandria now. The population had doubled since they arrived and Daryl was lucky to have found a house of his own before they were all taken.

This morning, he easily fell into his newly established routine. He had finally gotten used to showering on a semi-daily basis, and even learned to make coffee for himself and would fix breakfast before leaving for the day. When he had first moved out of Rick’s house, his family had adamantly checked up on him; coming by to visit, making sure he was eating and sleeping, and just generally making sure he wasn’t lonely.

He didn’t know if being safe for the first time since this shit happened fucked up their minds, or not, but everyone understood he could take care of himself and provide for himself. He let them do it, however; he knew it meant that they loved and cared for him and he liked how that felt.

Today, Daryl was headed to the tower for a watch shift. He was mid-morning to afternoon and always tried to get there early. He was relieving Tobin and knew the man would be anxious to get home to Carol. 

As he walked through the streets he spoke to the other residents when they spoke to him. He still didn’t know all the new people, but he would throw up his hand in greeting to let them know he wasn’t completely unapproachable.

As he passed Carol and Tobin’s house, he saw her on the porch swing smoking. Daryl took the time to stop and speak and steal one of her cigarettes. “Hey, Pookie. Are you going to the tower?”

“Yup. I’ll send your man home directly,” he told her and lit his smoke. 

“See that ya do,” she joked. “You know, the book club will be starting around the time your shift is over; why don’t you stop by. It’s lots of fun.”

Daryl smirked. “Is that code for something? I don’t know if I want to be involved; you’re pretty damn sneaky.”

“It’s a real book club, Daryl. Real books, real reading. I know you know how to read.”

“Just because you can do something, doesn’t mean you should,” he replied. Carol looked at him suspiciously. “I read it in a fortune cookie once.”

“It might do you some good; expand your horizons, so to speak. We're reading a very interesting book. It's actually pretty funny.”

“I'll think about it,” he told her and got up to leave. “Enjoy your “book club,” he said with air quotes. Carol laughed. She knew him well enough to know she had piqued his interest.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Five hours in the tower was nothing for him. It sure beat the shit out of the all-night shifts he used to take when they first got to the prison. He took out a couple of wandering walkers, but that was it; there weren’t as many in the area anymore and everyone was grateful for that, but they remained vigilant anyway.

When his time was up, he left the vigilance to Rosita and headed home. He had been thinking about Carol’s offer to sit in on her book club; he wondered if there would be any other men there; if Tobin sat in on these intellectual discussions on literature? Daryl figured no harm, no foul; if it was nothing but women, he could think of a flimsy excuse for stopping by.

As he approached Carol’s house, he could hear laughter coming from the open bay window in her living room. Maybe he wouldn't have to disrupt the meeting if he could hide and listen in. Crouching low, he made his way under the window and stood a foot away; far enough to not be seen, but close enough to hear what was going on”

“I could write better than this,” Daryl heard Sasha say.

“It’s the funniest thing I’ve read in years,” Olivia added.

“I don’t know whether to be embarrassed for her or her editor,” said another voice he didn’t recognize. “I think it’s an industry rule that every publisher has to put out at least one piece of crap a year.”

“I like the concept,” Carol said. “It’s just poorly executed. I bet if we tried, we could write something better.”

“I like the concept too,” the unrecognizable voice said again. “The way the author interprets it is all wrong, though. Those type of relationships involve a lot more mutual respect, good ones anyway. Some of the things they do are unhealthy and the relationship between Ana and Christian Grey is abusive. Add all that to the fact that it’s the worst written piece of trash I’ve ever read.”

Daryl was confused. He didn’t understand what they were talking about. He knew all about abusive relationships, but he did not know anything about this.

“Still, it’s something I’d be interested in trying,” Olivia said. “The guys I knew when I was younger were very bland. I could have used this kind of excitement”

“I’ve done something like this before,” unknown voice said. “It can be great if you find someone that knows what they’re doing. Someone you can work with and discuss things with. There needs to be an understanding before you start something like this. It isn’t casual.”

Daryl’s mind was flipping. If they were talking about what he thought they were talking about he would never be able to look Carol in the eyes ever again, not to mention go to the pantry to pick up food. He was starting to sweat, and it wasn’t even that hot outside. He quickly took off for his house, where he promptly locked the door and ran upstairs for his second shower of the day.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening, after Daryl had dinner, leftover venison steaks from the night before, he became restless. He was almost embarrassed by what he had heard through Carol’s open window. It had made him feel weird and tingly at the same time. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind and exercise his restless energy.

The sun was about to set, but there were still plenty of people walking the streets. Again, he greeted all that greeted him, until he heard a voice calling out his name. "Daryl! Hey, Daryl, wait up!”

He turned around quickly and saw a woman running toward him. She was relatively new in Alexandria, having come in about three months ago with a larger group. She had seemed nice enough when they were introduced, but they hadn’t said a word to each other since.

“Hey, Daryl. How are you doing?” she asked him.

“Good. How are you, uh … “

“Amelia,” she told him.

“Yeah, sorry. I still haven’t learned everybody’s names.”

“That’s okay, the only reason I remembered yours is because Carol mentioned you today at book club.”

Daryl swallowed hard. “Why did she mention me?”

“She said you might be joining us after your shift in the tower. We were looking forward to that. How come you didn’t?”

“I was gonna, but then I thought it might be awkward with me being the only man there.”

“Ah, I see your point. You missed a great discussion,” Amelia said.

Daryl’s face must have mirrored his thoughts. Amelia noticed that he suddenly turned pale and looked down at the ground. “Daryl, is there something wrong?”

“I heard a little bit of it as I was walking by. What the hell kinda book y’all reading? Who the hell is Christian Grey?”

Amelia started laughing. “He’s the protagonist and an asshole. If you’re really interested, we could talk about it. I have some pretty strong opinions regarding this book.”

Daryl suddenly recognized the voice from Carol’s living room. “You were sitting by the window, weren’t you? I heard some of the things you said. It was interesting.” Daryl blushed remembering the part where she had admitted having experience in that arena.

“Obviously you haven’t read the book, but you’ve at least heard of it, right?”

“It’s a sex book, isn’t it?” He asked awkwardly.

Amelia laughed again. “Yes, erotic fiction to be exact. Badly written erotic fiction in my opinion. You can make your own judgment; I have the book at my house if you’d like to borrow it. I won’t tell anybody, I promise.”

If anybody found out he was reading chick porn, he’d be laughed out of Alexandria; he would never live it down, but he wasn’t gonna lie, he was interested. “Okay, but if anybody finds out, I’ll put a bolt in your ass.”

Being the kind of woman who couldn’t let an opportunity pass her by, she winked at him. “That sounds like fun.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl followed behind Amelia as they walked to her house, and stood on the sidewalk as she went in to get the book. She lived with four other people that had been in her group; an older, married couple, and a pair of sisters who reminded him an awful lot of Andrea and Amy.

She came back out with a backpack over her shoulder. “I got the book; is there somewhere we can go to talk about it? Everybody’s home and I don’t feel comfortable talking about this stuff around them.”

“Yeah, we can go to my place. Ain’t nobody there but me.” 

This time, she followed him. Daryl lived a couple of streets over, so it wasn’t far. The closer he got to his house, the more nervous he became; he would have to pull out the bottle of Jameson that Paul had found for him a couple of months ago. He was gonna need it if he was gonna be talking about sex.

Daryl never talked about sex with anyone. He never got “the talk” from his parents; everything he learned, he learned from his brother. Merle never discussed sex, he just regaled him with stories of his conquests and Daryl was left to interpret the metaphors.

When they arrived at the house, Daryl got the whiskey out of the cabinet and two glasses. He poured each of them a glass and handed Amelia hers. “I’m gonna need a couple of drinks to get through this, figure you might too.”

“I’ve never said no to good Irish whiskey,” she replied as she took a sip and shuttered when it burned her throat. “It’s been way too long.”

“So, what is this book about, exactly,” he asked.

“A young college girl interviews one of the most handsome and wealthy entrepreneurs in Washington State and they end up entering into a BDSM relationship together.”

“That’s like, spanking and shit?” Daryl had never done anything like that; he was strictly an in and out type of guy.

“At a basic level, yes. You can do a lot with that though. There are so many options at a beginner level and when you find out what you like and what makes you feel good, you can experiment with that.”

Daryl drained his glass and filled it again. “You’ve done this before? You like it?”

“I have tried it and yes, I liked it, but it depends on who you're with. If you’re with someone who knows what they’re doing and understands how the relationship works, it’s great. There are doms out there who are only in it to inflict pain and hurt the other person.”

Daryl was having a tough time wrapping his head around the concept of abuse for pleasure. “You said that the relationship in the book was abusive. Did he beat her?”

“At one point, she asks him to show her the extreme side of BDSM and he beats her with a belt, and that’s when she leaves him. Most of the abuse is psychological though. Christian lays out all these rules for her, tells her this is strictly dom/sub sex, no romance, then he sends her all these presents and takes her to meet his parents; things you would do in a romantic relationship. He takes advantage of her youth and ignorance. That’s abuse.”

By this time, Daryl had drained his glass, again. Pouring himself a third glass, he avoided eye contact with Amelia. 

“Are you okay, Daryl?” Amelia had heard rumors; she considered them rumors anyway because she had seen no proof. People whispered about Daryl, about his past, an abusive childhood, and scars. “Is this making you uncomfortable?”

“Mmm, a little.” He sat his glass on the table and turned his body toward her. “So, is it supposed to hurt or not?”

“No, unless you want it to. When I first became interested in this, I met a submissive who got pleasure out of the scars. She had a lot of them, burns and bruises too. She liked pain, and the more intense the pain, the more pleasure she got out of it, but we’re not all like that. I’m perfectly happy with the mild form of BDSM”

Daryl mulled that over in his head for a minute before responding. “How does all this work? I mean … I don’t know what I mean.”

Amelia moved closer to him. “Are you interested in learning more? I can show you what it’s all about if you’re comfortable with that.”

She was so close to him; he could smell the soap on her skin. “Show me? I’m a grown ass man, ain’t nobody spanking me.”

“You’d be doing it to me. I can show you how to do it right. I can show you how I like it, but I don’t want you to do something that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his half-drunken eyes staring into hers.

“I promise you, if you do anything I don’t like, or want, or something that hurts me physically, I’ll knee you in the balls,” she said and giggled, trying to bring some levity to the situation.

“If I hurt you, I deserve worse than that,” he said.

Standing up, he offered her his hand and he led her upstairs. Night had fallen and the only light in his bedroom was the moon coming through the open window. Daryl closed the window, he didn’t want to draw attention to what they were about to do and wanted this moment to be just the two of them.

“What do I do?” he asked her as he turned around.

“I want you to take control of me; tell me what to do, how you want me. I want you to get as much pleasure from this as I do. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want or what to do. That’s what I like; being told what to do, being told how to please you. Take what you need from me.”

Daryl thought about what he wanted; he’d never thought about it before. Sex had always been just sex; the endgame was always the same. Now he finds out he has options, this can be more than what he knew it to be. This woman was offering herself to him for anything he desired, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and spoke in a low, rumbling voice. “Take your clothes off”.

She did as she was told without hesitation and stripped herself bare. Standing in front of him, she awaited his next command. He took a step closer and was in her personal space. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran his fingers down her arms. 

“Ain’t no woman ever let me do anything like this to her. I don’t wanna waste it,” he said and moved his hands to her breasts.

“Then don’t. I belong to you; you can do whatever you like. What do you want me to call you?”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Sir, Master, Daddy. You can choose.”

He contemplated each of those words as he massaged her breasts. Sir and Master seemed too extreme for what he wanted, but Daddy fit him just right.

“I’ll be your daddy if you’ll be my little girl,” he said slowly.

“I’ll be a good little girl for you, daddy. I promise.”

“Put your arms around my neck,” he told her and pulled her body flat against his. She felt his hard dick through his pants and moved her thigh against it. His arms went around her body and he gripped her ass tight.

“Are you trying to tease me?” he whispered in her ear. “I thought you were gonna be my good little girl? That’s not a very nice thing to do to daddy.” Daryl had no idea where this was coming from; he never imagined that he had this inside him, but he wasn’t going to think too much about it.

He slapped her ass and her body jumped in his arms. She whined and tightened her arms around his neck. “Do you know what happens to little girls that tease their daddy?”

Amelia whined again. “They get a spanking?” she asked timidly.

“You’re damn right they do.” Daryl wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled her to the edge of the bed. “Bend over; stick that ass out for daddy.

She obeyed his command, and he lusciously gazed at her perfectly shaped ass. Rubbing his hand over her tight globes, he then raised his arm. His palm came down harder than he had anticipated, but her loud moan dispelled any thoughts that it was too much for her.

He repeated his action on her other cheek and continued until he had delivered ten to each side. When Daryl was finished, he was hard and leaking inside his pants; getting on his knees behind her, he kissed the red area to sooth it. He felt hypnotized and in his trance-like state, he ran his finger down the center of her crack, rubbing her tightest hole with his thumb and using his middle finger to rub her clit from behind.

“You’re such a good little girl,” he whispered as she moved on his fingers. “Daddy wants to feel your hot, little mouth around his cock before he fucks you. What do you say about that?”

“Yes, daddy. I want your big cock in my mouth, please.”

Daryl pulled his fingers out of her and stood up; grabbing her by the waist, he brought her up to her feet and turned her around. He kissed her hard, then shoved his fingers in her mouth. Amelia moaned around his digits and licked them clean. Daryl almost blew his load right then.

“Take daddy’s clothes off, baby girl,” 

Amelia pushed the angel wing vest off his shoulders and folded it neatly, then did the same with his shirt. She laid them on the dresser, and when she turned to come back, saw the crisscross of scars on Daryl’s back. She didn’t say a word, just went back to him and began to unbuckle his pants. 

Once they were around his ankles, she got on her knees and removed his boots and socks, pulling the cargo pants completely off. Amelia looked up at him; his eyes were dark with lust and blown wide open. She took him in her hand at the base. 

“I’m gonna suck you so good, daddy. I’m gonna make you so proud; take away all your pain.” 

Her mouth engulfed him; the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and Daryl yelped in surprise. Amelia moved her hand up and down his shaft as she pulled her mouth off and licked over his slit with the tip of her tongue

“Ah, Fuck!” Daryl exclaimed. He had never had an experience like this. The closest he’d ever come to having his dick in a girl’s mouth, was one night in an alley behind a bar; she’d passed out before he hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, little girl. You got a beautiful mouth on you.” He threaded his fingers through her hair. “Loving on your daddy’s cock so good; making daddy so happy.”

He watched as she sheathed his cock head with her lips and sucked gently. As much as he loved the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him, he wanted to fuck her. He was going to fuck her the way she needed it.

Daryl pulled her mouth off him and brought her to her feet. Pushing her onto the bed, he looked down at her. He took her legs and pulled them apart. “Daddy’s gonna love you so good, baby girl. I'm gonna fuck you hard and make you scream my name.” 

As he climbed over her, he took her wrists and held them above her head. Daryl growled when he saw the look of ecstasy on her face. He needed both of his hands to do what he wanted, so he released her wrists as his voice rumbled in her ear.

“Don't move, little girl. Daddy wants you just like this. You've been such a good girl for me; you deserve a reward. Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, daddy; no one else,” Amelia whimpered.

“That's right; daddy is gonna make sure you get what you need.” 

Daryl took her lips again; he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them hard causing her to gasp into his mouth. He pulled and twisted her nipples as his lips moved to her neck where he scraped his teeth gently against her skin. 

He rubbed his cock along her slit and she moved her hips trying to catch it. “Please daddy, I need your cock. Your baby girl needs your cock.”

No woman had ever begged for him before and he did not want to disappoint her or keep her waiting. He released her breasts and sat back on his knees. He gripped himself tightly and nudged her hole with the head of his cock.

Amelia moaned as he broke through and pushed inside her. Daryl's heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was erratic. She was so wet and tight that he was afraid he would cum too soon and ruin the most perfect night of his life.

He slid inside her slowly, keeping his eyes on her to gauge her reactions. She looked beautiful and blissful; a smile crept across her face. “You feel so good inside me, daddy. I love the way you fill me up.”

He pulled out slightly and pushed back in quickly. He started slowly, but his pace quickened and his thrusts became harder as he snapped his hips. 

His mouth enclosed over her right breast and his tongue lavished her. His teeth scraped over her skin and took her nipple, pulling it taut and he shook his head like a dog fighting over a bone. 

Amelia was in ecstasy; she writhed under him as his mouth and hands manipulated her body. His cock pounded into her and the sweat on his brow dripped down onto her skin. He continued to squeeze, suck, and nip at her breasts as she mumbled nonsense into the otherwise silent room.

Daryl hit the spot deep inside her with every thrust and she shook beneath him. “I'm gonna cum, daddy! Please let me cum!” She cried out.

“Cum for me, baby girl. Cum all over daddy's cock.” He said, his voice low and rough.

“Ah! Ah! Daddy, I'm coming! I'm coming!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Amelia’s cunt tightened around his cock and forcefully pulled his orgasm from him. Daryl lost his breath and white light shot behind his eyes as his body shook with hers. It seemed to last forever; he had never cum so hard in his life and nearly passed out.

He collapsed on top of her but neither of them cared. They laid tangled together until he slipped out of her, the rolled to the side. He slung his arm over her stomach and mouthed at the skin of her neck. 

“Daryl?” She said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmmm,” hummed. 

Amelia turned onto her side to look at Daryl. “Did you like it? Is it something you might want to do again, maybe learn more about?”

“Yeah, did I do okay?” he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest.

“You were wonderful. I think you'll be a great Dom if that's what you want to do.”

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair and stared at the ceiling. “I wanna learn more about it; get better at it. Maybe I should read the book.”

“Oh, hell no!” She exclaimed. “You're not allowed anywhere near that book. If you want to learn and grow, reading that book will ruin you. Besides, why would I need Christian Grey when I have Daryl Dixon? “


End file.
